Barrage video live broadcast is an emerging live video streaming service mode, which allows viewers' typed comments or voice interaction to zoom across the screen like bullets among viewers while watching the live video streaming contents to improve watching experience of the viewers.
In the existing technology, during live broadcast of a barrage video, a camera device connected to a network takes a video and uploads the video to a barrage system without a significant delay. Viewers obtain and play the live video streaming contents from the barrage system by using a video play device connected to a network in real time. At the same time, the viewers may also send typed comments or voice interactions as barrages for the played live video, to implement real-time barrage interaction.
A fixed or regular video capture device such as a camera needs to set up a communication connection between the video capture device and the live video broadcasting system in advance to access a live video broadcasting network and send live video to implement broadcast of a live video with barrage now, which severely limits application scenarios of barrage video live broadcast.